Blanche And George Through The Years
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Follow Blanche and George through the years of their marriage from their wedding to their last goodbye
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Girls

* * *

**The Wedding Day**

Weddings in the south are beautiful. They really are more miraclious then can even be put into words but George didn't care nothing about the music or the sights. There was only one sight he cared about. She was blonde 5 foot 9 and had hooters like you wouldn't believe. Blanche walked down the aisle like a graceful swan. She held her head up high and seemed to pretty much float into his arms. When the preacher started to speak George hardly heard him. His eyes were glued to his soon to be wife. During the wedding vows when the preacher got to the obey part George chimed in. "Just a cottonpicken moment," he said, "Shouldn't I be required to obey too?" "It's just... fine," the preacher said and redid the vows. That made Blanche laugh. George always made her laugh. That was one thing that she loved about him. She could be hurting terribly and the moment she saw him the pain would disappear.

* * *

**The Honeymoon**

They honeymooned in Paris. George would have rather gone to the French Reviare but Blanche had always wanted to go to Paris and George just couldn't refuse her. He took her to all the best resturants and out dancing and to all the best sights.

* * *

**The first fight**

They had their first fight the day after they got back from their honeymoon. Blanche was getting ready to go out and George did **not **approve what she was wearing. "YOU CAN'T WEAR THAT," he told her, "IT MAKES YOU LOOK LIKE A SLUT" Blanche smiled. "Why thank you darlin'," she said. "Blanche my wife is not going to be seen in public with that on." "YOUR WIFE? WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM. YOUR PROPERTY! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING" "You weren't upset that I said you looked like a slut but you're angry that I called you my wife," George asked trying to hold in a laugh. Blanche started laughing too. Soon they were no longer fighting.

* * *

**George Gets In Trouble With Blanche (First time)**

"YOU DID WHAT," Blanche yelled at him. "Blanche calm down honey," George said, "I had to" "YOU PUT MY DOG TO SLEEP," Blanche yelled, "WITHOUT EVEN TALKING TO ME ABOUT IT FIRST" "He was hurt," George said, "I did what I thought would be best for him" Blanche slapped him and then burst into tears. He held her for hours. "Feel better," he asked. "Will you ever love me again," she asked him. "Blanche I never stopped loving you," he told her, "You were upset. You were hurt. I will always love you no matter what"

* * *

**Blanche Gets In Trouble With George (First time)**

"You were drinking weren't you," George demanded. "No I wasn't," Blanche said. "Oh come on Blanche you were sleeping all day you threw up 3 times this morning. You look like hell warmed over. Gimme one good reason not to heat you up" "GEORGE ASHTON DEVAREAUX you will do no such thing," Blanche said, "Because it would hurt our baby" George expression suddenly changed. "Baby? So that's why you've been acting the way you have been. You're pregnant" "Yes George," Blanche said, "We're going to be parents."

* * *

**The Birth of their children and two of their grandchildren**

Rebecca Hollinsworth Devaro was born on a Sunday morning at 8:38 AM. George watched his wife and baby with pride. "Are you disapointed," Blanche asked. "Disapointed? Why in the world would I be disapointed," George questioned. "I know you wanted a boy," Blanche said, "I couldn't provide a son for you" George stroked the baby's check. "I wanted a boy but I got **this **girl," he said, "and THIS girl is better then **any boy**." "Can I hold her," Blanche asked. "Of course," George said putting the baby in her mother's arms. When Rebecca was seven Biff was born. His really name was George Jr. but Rebecca nicknamed him Biff. Jannet came soon after that. It was a year later. Skippy and Matthew were twins and they were born when Jannet was four. They had another child they named Doug but he died when he was 14 months old. Blanche went into a deep depression and her personaility started to change. She was acting in ways **nobody **should act but with her family's love and suppoprt she pulled through. Jannet started having sex very early in her life and by the time she was 14 she found herself the mother of twins Melissa and David (named in honor of Doug) retrospectivally. Blanche and George of course were not very happy about being grandparents at such a young age but they realized that it was a blessing. Melissa and David were wonderful children and very much loved. Jannet didn't know how to be a good mother though. She never would have gotten through it if it weren't for her mother's coaching. Often Jannet would start to do something and Blanche would say "You can't do that he's way too young." or "You need to calm yourself down Jannet" or she would handle the situation herself.

* * *

**Their Last Anneversary**

It was seven years later that Blanch and George were celebrating their last anneversary. George went to pick up some ice cream and the phone rang several minutes later. Blanche went to pick it up and tripped over his shoes. _Oh George I hate you sometimes_ she thought to herself. It was the shierif department. George was in an accident and it took his life.

* * *

**Saying Goodbye**

She would always hate herself for her last thoughts being one of hatred about George but she knew he knew she loved him and he was waiting in heaven for her.


	2. A note to my reviewer

A note to my last reviewer: Heat you up was supposed to be a southern expression. George was afraid that Blanche was drinking and didn't want her to become an alcoholic so he felt like he should use his autherity given him as head of the household. He was unaware of the fact that she was pregnant.


End file.
